my friends
by protofanforever
Summary: I worked at a Freddy's until i was told it was told to shutdown so i bought my friends the animatronics so now they live with me and we are technically a family(Author's Note thank you all for reading this i will post all the chapters today)
1. Zandrake character reference sheet

Freddy's worker ID

Name Zandrake

Age 23

Job history: Manager, night-guard, and sometimes mechanic, originally a worker with the main company

Reason for application: a long time costumer of the franchise who decided to join "to make the kids happy and look back on what he was then and to help expand their dreams"

Relationships: with customers excellent coworkers good with romantically involved partner they are seeing someone likely a co-worker or so with the animatronics just like the customers

Nicknames Zane zack drake

Appearance: they wear the uniform from their last Freddy's they have black hair and hazel eyes they wear a bracelet of a weird symbol(operator symbol)they carry a book bag with them containing a few books an old camera(cassette tapes) their pills(alprazolam and masky's pills) and are usually seen with a book in hand(alchemy book)


	2. my friends chapter one (reuplodaded)

MY friends at FREDDY'S

I had just started working at Freddy's a few weeks ago when I had started they had more or less scared me but,I was just laughing and talking to them the reason I had decided to start working here was because I remember coming here as a young lad I would have so much fun I looked like a kid on a sugar rush I would talk to mother about my little conversations I would have with the Animatronics my mom would always say" you sure have very active imagination hun" heck sometimes I would go to the restaurant after hours to see them more here I am now great friends with the animatronics I work the night shift mainly I talk to them whenever I see them they see me as a friend not an endoskeleton I would have lots of fun with them even if they couldn't leave but all of that was about to change when I had gotten a notice from mr. Fazbear it said that the restaurant is being shut down for health concerns so I called his cell and I told him that I would be there soon *I got into my car and drive over there* (it's not far from his home) hey mr. Fazbear, I got your message and immediately came over after I read it Mr.f: I knew you would be the first respondent ha ha I have to get rid of the animatronics because the restaurant is being shutting down due to health... concerns sadly since you like them so much I have decided to sell them to you Zan: oh no sir I could never take them off your hands but if you want to give them to me alright then how much do you want? Mr.F:hm how's about a hundred each Zan: how's this instead*I hand him 2,000* 2000 for them altogether


	3. morning after a new choice of friends

MOVING day-2

Wait is that you Fred? Yup your pal Freddy but how are you human Freddy: ha ha that's a secret. Where's bonnie and Chica Freddy: well Chica is in the kitchen making breakfast *thinking wait she usually is there in the pizzeria* bonnie is out back on the patio practicing oh May I ask where fox and GFred. Ok golden he is in my room and I think foxy is my office upstairs. Freddy: thanks for telling me. Oh if you need anything just ask I know this place like I know the pizzeria when the powers out well I'm going to ask chi what's for breakfast hey chica. Chi: hey there zan breakfast will be ready in 10 mins. I'll be on the patio talking to bon getting some more practice done. Hey there how's my little musician bon: I'm good. Oh breakfast will be ready soon I was wondering if maybe we could get some more practice done bon: sure. Oh and two breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Bon: ok I'll meet you later in the sound studio. Ok I'll see the fox yar how ye be capt'n fox: I be great how's my first mate. I be good you know you don't keep the accent going fox: but it be fun. Oh fine if ye I mean you wish and oh breakfast in ten minutes oh and be sure to fill up we don't want to leave on an empty stomach (at the dining table) everyone be sure to fill up we have a busy day the fazgang: why exactly? Well we are heading out I'm picking you all up clothes to fit ok since you're now living with me


	4. Afternoon new clothing shopping

Our clothing adventure

By protofanforever

Ok let me pull the car around (The car is a modified stingray convertible) well get in (time-skip two hours later) sheesh you "guys" sure bought a lot of clothes*takes a look at the bill* your also expensive *puts the bill into my wallet* hey Fred where is the fox? Fred: He didn't see anything he liked so he went to the costume shop instead Zane: Ok where's the costume shop oh here he comes now never mind* Foxy runs toward the group and trips sending him into me and down we go onto the blacktop* Zane: can you get off of me!*foxy gets off of me and helps me up onto my feet and we are both blushing from embarrassment* Fox: s-sorry for that Zane: eh it's no problem it's ok you couldn't stop yourself ha ha let's grab some lunch it's already one Fred:I guess we can hm there are some places nearby what does everyone want we should head back it's starting to get late*the sun sets and we head home*


	5. Night a normal evening

I'll be upstairs taking a shower*I walk to the bathroom and turn on the light* I'm ok today's just been weird that's all*closes the door and locks it*let's just take a quick shower then off to bed we go*opens the curtain to see Vincent washing himself and his bloody uniform* Vincent! Get out of my shower and home!*swipes and tries to grab him making me slip and end up in the tub* ahh!*slowly gets up*ow ow fricking tiling I really should have a rug there*chica is at the door* Chica: you ok I heard you scream Zane: yeah I'm ok I had slipped on the floor*puts on the clothes I brought in with me* hey I'm coming out there*unlocks the door and comes out of the bathroom* he ha I'm fine only a little bruised that's all Chica: let me get the bandages so we can get them covered so they don't get worse don't worry* I grab the first aid kit from below the sink* here we are* I get out the bandages and start bandaging myself* think you can check my back for me please I think I might have scrapped when I fell into the tub* she lifts my shirt* Chica: it's a little scraped but not that bad it should heal up*she puts my shirt back down* thank you*I grab a few Band-Aids and put them over where my back is scraped* good much better sorry for the scare how's about I just relax instead Chi. Chica: yeah that sounds a lot better and safer too


End file.
